My Angel Gabriel
by Twilight Tonks
Summary: The Love Story of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Starting off when their eleven and then jumping 4 years ahead. Rated M for later chapters Lemons
1. The Tonks's

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter One: The Tonks's

It was the summer of 64, and in a small house in the town of

Truro located in Cornwall, England, Lived a family with the surname of Tonks. Jonothan Tonks was a carpenter and His wife Iris worked at an art gallery and she herself was an artist, though none of her paintings were to be sold there because she was certain that after she died her work would become famous. The Tonks led a fairly comfortable middleclass life. They had three children, their 16 year old daughter Carly, their 14 year old son Grant, and their youngest son Ted who would be 11 in three weeks.

The Tonks's were an very happy family Jonothan couldn't love Iris more if he tried, and the children were all very smart, wonderful children. Carly had her mother's gift for painting and was currently going to an art school in London, and decided to stay there for the summer. Grant happened to have a great talent football and played as a goalie, most of his summer was occupied by his practices.

And lastly Ted, Ted had always been a very outgoing young boy, yet still very shy. He was often teased however because he often chose fantasy over reality. Ted had a wonderful imagination and his parents never wanted to discourage it they always said "An imagination as pure as yours is a very special gift" He often read books about mythical creatures, knights, and his favorite wizards and witchs. Growing up his favorite stories were that of King Arthur, often he would be able to talk some of the neighborhood kids to play knights of the round tble with him, Ted, instead of playing Arthur was always Merlin.

Early this year in Ted class each student was asked what they wanted to be when they grew up, and instead of being a doctor or prime minister Ted wanted be a wizard like Merlin or Gandalf, the other students got a big kick out of it, though the teachers did not find it funny (neither did Ted) though they figured he was crying out for attention and later asked him if "anything was wrong at home" and told him it was time he'd join them in the real world.

But Ted enjoyed his own world much better.

On this sunday afternoon in mid July however Ted knew something special was going to happen, he wasn't sure how or why, but he had a feeling, and Ted's 'feelings' had never steered him wrong yet. As the clock in the town square rang at noon he knew he had to get home in time for lunch with his parents, a ritual that was always a favorite of Ted's.

"Oh man, I better hurry before Mom lets Dad have my lunch instead of me, I see you guys later!" said Ted

"Bye Ted !!" called out his few friends

"Hey Ted don't forget my Birthday party on tuesday!" called out Ted's best friend Eli

"Wouldn't miss it!" called Ted as he got on his bike and headed home

Ted no idea though that on this afternoon all of his dreams were about to come true.


	2. Merlin Himself

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter Two: Merlin Himself

Iris was currently in her kitchen cooking fish for lunch, when her husband came and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side her neck

"Smells great love," he said

"thank you Jono." she said. they stayed like that for a few more moments when there was a knock at the door

"hmmm, wonder who that is?" said Jono as he reluctantly let go of his wifes waist and head towards the door. Though nothing was about to prepair Jonothan Tonks for what this afternoon would hold.br /

When he opened the door, an elderly man stood there on the front porch. Though he seemed quite old he had a very cheery disposition. He had a long white beard that practically reached his torso, and frizz white hair that reached his shoulders and ontop of his head there seemed to be a sleeping cap of some sort, he also seemed to be wearing a a long dress...or was it a coat, Jono was quite sure. but the strangely dressed stranger smiled at him and said

"Good afternoon, might this be the residence of one Theodore Alexander Tonks?"

"Um, yes it is, is Ted in some sort of trouble" answered Jono wondering how this strange man his son's full name

"Not at all, but there is a matter that I need to discuss with him and you and your wife too I suppose." he said

"I'm sorry sir but who are you exactly?"

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Jono wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. He almost walked back into the living room to look through the paper to see if anyone currently escaped from the looney bin, claiming to be a wizard. However Jono did not feel threated by the man that stood on his porch.

"Won't you come inside" offered Jono

"Ahh why thank you, I persume that you are Ted's father" said Dumbledore as he entered the Tonks residence

"Yes I'm Jonothan Tonks, everyone calls me Jono," and at that moment his wife came out of the kitchen and was walking through the living room "and this is my wife Iris"

Iris gave her husband a questioning look wondering who this strangely dressed stranger was.

"Darling this is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of ... what was that place called Hogbumbs?" he asked

"Hogwarts actually, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Dumbledore

Unfortunetly Iris Tonks did not share her husband suddlety, and she started to laugh.

"Witchcraft and Wizardy??" she laughed "Sir, did my son put you up to this?"

" not at all Mrs. Tonks, but Ted is the reason I am here perhaps we could have a seat, so I can talk to you about my school and about Ted. " he said solemnly

Iris stopped laughing and a look of confusion came across her face, she looked towards her husband who merely shrugged his shoulders and then motioned them all over into the living room. He and Iris sat on the couch and Dumbledore took the sitting chair next to it.

Dumbledore looked to the couple with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks has Ted ever done anything that was unexplainable?" he asked, an even more confused look came over the Tonks face.

"has he ever, perhaps levitated something, made anything break without touching it, blown something up unexplainably?"

The two of the thought about what he was saying, there was the time that he had gotten so angry that the shelves and windows had rattled, or the time he had thrown an tantrum and the lightbulbs in the lamps all burst in the livingroom. Iris also recalled a time when she told Ted he could have a cookie from the fresh batch she had made until after dinner, she then turned he back, and when she had turned back around and Ted was already halfway through a cookie, he said that thecookie had just floated over to him, he got sent to his room for that one. The two parents looked at each other with the sudden realizations and turned back to the old man who know had their undivided attention.

And it was at this time that young Ted Tonks walked into his house smelling the fish he assumed he would soon be eating.

"I'm home !" he called out as he walked into the house, he then realized his parents were in the living room so he turned see that they also had company.

"Welcome Home Ted." said Albus Dumbledore with a smile

Ted mouth dropped right open, it was Merlin!! he thought Merlin in my living room!

"Are you Merlin?" Ted asked in amazement. Albus chuckled

"No dear boy, Merlin has been long dead for years. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, and we would like for you to be our newest student." He said

He looked at his parents to start laughing at him and say got you! but they didn't.

"Excuse Me?" Said his Mother

Ted came into the living room and took a seat in the chair at the other end of the couch, never taking his eyes of Albus Dumbledore, whose eyes had followed Ted's as he sat down.

"Your a Wizard Ted" Dumblerdore said


	3. Ted The Wizard

Chapter One: The Tonks's

I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters

Chapter Three: Ted the Wizard

"I knew it" Ted squeeled

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time understanding this" said Jono

Alnus looked at him and then explained how the wizarding world had been cut off from the one that the Tonks were currently living in. He said most Wizards were born from a family that were wizards, and some extraordinary people such as Ted were born wizards even though no one else in there family possessed any magically traights at all. He then went on and explained that at about the age of eleven young witch and wizards were sent to school to learn how to control and use their magic properly. He explained that the moment Ted was born his named appeared on the Hogwarts list of people that would one day attend Hogwarts.

It was his destiny.

However Ted's parents still needed some convincing.

"Why don't you show us some sort of magic trick then?" said Iris still in disbelief of the situation

"MOOOMM!" groaned Ted out of embrassesment for he knew the Dumbledore was telling the truth, or at least Ted prayed more than anything that he was.

Dumbledore merely smiled and pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robe, the said an incantation and maid a vase full of flowers sitting on a small table near the window levitate over to the coffee table sitting infornt of him. His parent sat awstruck, while Ted just smiled at Dumbledore realizing that he himself would be able to that and more quite soon.

Dumbledore then conjured a big stack of papers out of then air.

"This is a step by step guide on how to get to Diagon Ally where Ted may pickup the supplies that he needs for school, along with a list of those things, Wizards also use a different currency than Muggles due, you can exchange your money at the Bank Gringotts for Wizard money and It would be a good idea for Ted to open an account there as well, there also directions on how to get to train that will take Ted to Hogwarts. I know this is all a little new and confusing, but I grantee you this is no joke, and although you have a say in whether Ted attends Hogwarts, it is ultimatly Ted's decission, and it has been quite a while since hogwarts has had a muggle born wizard and he would be a wonderful addition to the school and the Wizarding World for that matter." Said Albus

"You keep using that term 'Muggle'is that what wizards call people who don't have magic abilities? " asked Ted

"Very perceptive of you Ted, yes 'muggle' is the term we give to non-wizards." smiled Dumbldore "That packet explains everything better than I can, I'm terribly sorry but I must be returning to school, there's still lots to do before the students arrive. Ted I look foreward to seeing you again... I hope." Dumbledore said looking back at Ted's parents

"Of course you will," answered Ted's father, "It's Ted's right, and dream come true."

At that moment Ted jumped at of his chair and gave his dad a huge hug, he also looked up to see what her reaction was and she seemed to want him to go to.

"Wonderful, Ted I will see you on September 1." said Dumbledore

Ted got up from hugging his parents to walk the Headmaster to door.

"Goodbye Headmaster, I see you at school!" said Ted quite certain that he had never been so excited about anything else in whole life, Dumbledore just gave him a smile and a wink as he walked out of the door, next thing Ted knew the Headmaster had completely disapeared in front of is eyes. 'wow' thought Ted, I can't wait to learn that one.

Ted that closed the door and then turned back to look at his parents.

"How are we going to explain this to your brother and sister?" asked his Mother with a chuckle.

Actually Grant took it pretty well he was a little upset that Ted got all the luck, the phoned Carly and told her but she was convinced they were only joking with her.

They planned to head out to London that Wendsday so that Ted could attend Eli's birthday. Ted would miss Eli, then Ted was worried about having to make new friends, he enjoyed his friends, he also recalled what Dumbledore had said about Hogwarts not having muggle born wizards for a while and that worried him, it was apparently uncommon, and he knew from experience that people tend to alienate things that were uncommon.

He also wondered what he would tell Eli, he couldn't exactly tell him he was actually a wizard. Eventually Ted decided he would tell Eli has parents were sending off to boarding school in Switzerland, Eli might buy that, he was slightly gulliable.

But he would have to wait until after his birthday wouldn't want to upset him at his own birthday.

But Ted couldn't wait for his true life to start.


	4. Train Rides and the Girl from the Stars

Chapter One: The Tonks's

I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the Characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4: Train Rides and The Girl From The Stars

The trip to Diagon Ally had actually gone much better than Ted thought it was going to be. Though his Mother did scream when they were in Gringotts and discovered that Goblins were real. and they pretty much stuck out like a sore thumb. But Ted could care less, he was so excited about getting the things he would be needing in order to be a proper wizard; cauldron, books, robes, his parents even let him get an owl after they figured out that they were the mail-carriers of the wizarding world. But he was most excited to get his wand, thing that defines him as a Wizard. His wand ended up being an elm wood with a dragon heartstring core. That being among many thing that Tonks was beside himself to learn, dragons actually did exist!!. Just being amongst the other witches and wizards roaming Diagon Ally he felt at ease, he knew he had finally found his place, he could wait for what was to come next.

The rest of the summer had seemed to go by extremely fast before he knew it, it was the morning he was to leave for school. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.He and his family roamed the train station.

"I think we've been sent on goose chase," called out Grant

"shut up!" said Ted

"Teddy, there is absolutely no way that there is a Platform 9 and 3/4!" said Grant

but at that very moment Grant was proven wrong as they watch another family rush toward pillar labeled platform 9 and completely went through it. Grant jaw completely fell to the ground.

"Blimey it is real!" he said

"Told you,"said Ted

Once the Tonks family found the courage to actually run towards a brick wall, they found themselves on Platform 9&3/4's. Surround by countless other Wizarding families sending their children off to Hogwarts. And they then witnessed the giant red steam engine that would be taking Ted to school. It was at that moment Ted knew it wasn't a joke someone was playing on him, it was really real. They then heard someone call out that there was only five more minutes to board, and with that Ted turned to say goodbye to his parents and brother.

His Mother was already crying. She pulled her youngest son huge hug.

"Goodbye sweetheart and good luck to you!" she said

He moved to give his Father a hug

"Knock 'em dead champ." he said

Ted then turned to look at his Grant

Grant then pulled him into a short hug

"I'll miss you brother... however I have always wanted to know what it would be like to be an only child." he said smiling

"You guys will try to explain this to Carly, right?" asked Ted

"Of course, but you know how logical your sister wants the world to be," said his father with a small smile.

Ted knew what he meant, Carly was going to need a lot of convincing, and with that Ted waved goodbye to his parents and set off for Hogwarts, his new home.

Once he was on the train he searched the compartments for a place to sit, this was hard however since almost all of them were taken or were full of students much older than Ted and he didn't want to take the chance. Finally he reached a compartment with only three other people inside of it, and they looked about Ted's age. So Ted opened the compartment door.

"Hello, you a first year too?" questioned a one boy

"Yeah, I'm Ted Tonks," he said

"I'm Edgar Bones, and this is my sister Amelia, and I'm sorry what was your name again?"

asked Edgar looking towards the boy in the seat across from him.

"I'm Frank, Frank Longbottom." Frank said as he held out his hand to shake Ted's,

Ted happily shook hands with Frank.

"Your a Longbottom? your family is one of the oldest pureblooded families right?" asked Amelia

this worried Ted, was it going to matter to these people that he wasn't pure-blooded?

"So they say, not that it really matters though," said Frank

"No I was just curious is all." said Amelia quickly making sure she wasn't misunderstood

"Tonks is an interesting name," said Edgar

"Yeah, I guess, it a muggle I suppose" said Ted

"Your muggle-born then?" asked Frank, Ted merely nodded

"Let me shake your hand again then mate, Hogwarts sure needs a few more muggle-borns, show the pure-bloods there's more to being a wizard than just blood." said Frank as he shook Ted's hand again.

Ted could tell he was going to like Frank. The four them spent the next few hours talking about what house they'll probably be sorted into and what class they'll like the best. Before they even realised it, it was time to change into there school robes and set forth to Hogwarts.

When the train had finally stopped they waited about five minutes bacause they were practically in the back, and when they finally stepped off the train they heard someone calling out

"Firs' years over here!"

They turned to see the biggest man Ted had ever seen. As they walked over to Hagrid Ted could see the other first years to there was mabye twelve others or so, they were all circled up around Hagrid. When Ted finally took his spot near Hagrid he looked over to the first years directly across from him. He first notice a boy about four inches taller than all the other first years, he was lanky in the least either, Ted thought he probably would have made a good rugby player. His hair was jet black, and he had piercing blue eyes, he stood with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Ted then looked to the boys left and standing next to him was a girl that took his breath away.

She was the most beautiful girl Ted had ever seen. Her hair was a deep chestnut color,shoulder length and at the bottom it fell into curls. Her eyes were hasel, and her skin was like porcelain. She had a look on her face like she couldn't decide whether she found Hagrid frightening or amusing. But she looked positively graceful. Hagrid then ushered them over to the small boat that would take them to Hogwarts, as they got on he sat next to Frank and Amelia, but continue to look over towards the girl who had set next to the same boy she was standing next to, he seemed to be whispering something in her ear and then the girl smiled slightly and then nodded. Ted would have wondered what he had whipered but at that exact moment Ted saw Hogwarts castle and he was totally awstruck, and that moment he decided that this was the best day of his whole life. They got of the boat and were lead directly into the castle, where at the top of the stairs was an elderly Witch

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid, follow me please." she said as she turned around and opened the doors into Great Hall, at the end of the Great Hall before it got to where the teacher sat, sat a stool and a pointy hat on top of it.

"This is the sorting hat it will decide what house all of you go into, there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She said

Then the sorting hat sang its song for them all to hear, when it was over Professor McGonagall said

"When I call out your name, come up and sit in the stool so you may be sorted, the first person to be sorted will be... Andromeda Black!"

Much to Ted's surprise his mystery girl stepped foreward and took her place on the stool, she looked slighty nerveous and worried though. Her name was Andromeda, she was named after Ted's favorite constellation, he knew that had to mean something. Then the sorting hat was placed upon her

head, it took close to a minutes before the sorting hat called out

"SLYTHERIN"

the whole Slytherin table cheered, and a smile broke out upon Andromeda's face, and what a smile it was. She imediately made her way over to the Slytherin table were she hugged another girl how looked a few years over, she was also pretty she had black hair and dark brown eyes.

The Bone's twins were next and they were sorted into Hufflepuff.

Then a girl named Alice Conners was sorted into Gryffindor

then the most of the other students were called out and that was left were Ted, Frank, and the boy who had been standing next to Andromeda.

"Rabastan Lestrange!"

The third boy walked up to the stool, before even completely touching top of his head it called out

"SLYTHERIN"

the Slytherin table then again cheered for another addition, and Rabastan went and sat right next to Andromeda who then gave him a quick hug. This discouraged Ted indeed.

Frank was called next and he was sorted in Gryffindor

that just left Teddy, when he was called up, the sorting hat decided to take his time with Ted, unsure whether to put him in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, it eventually called out

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Ted walked over to the Hufflepff table where he took a spot next to Edward. Ted looked around his table to see his other Hufflepuff members, then turned his gaze over to the Slytherin table where he caught the eye of Andromeda, they stared at each other until they girl sitting next her touched her shoulder while asking her a question. Ted knew life was never going to be the same after this night.

I Can Fly, but I Want his Wings

My Angel Gabriel- Lamb

next up first day of classes and Rab and Ted become sworn enemies


	5. A Black Goodbye

Chapter One: The Tonks's

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS

This Chapter is the train ride from Andromeda's POV

Introduction to the Black and Lestrange Families

I will also probably not be spending very much time on their 2nd and 3rd year.

Chapter 4: A Black Goodbye and The First Day of Classes

Rating: PG - PG-13

Platform 9&3/4's

"I DON"T WANT YOU TO GO!" Cried young nine year old Cissy Black

"I know Cissy, I'm going to miss you too, but I have to go to Hogwarts don't you want me to grow up and be a great Witch?" said eleven year old Andromeda Black

"Yes... But who will play with me?" asked Cissy

Andromeda looked at her sister with a loving gaze. Narcissa was truely a beautiful child, her long platinum blond hair fell into ringlets at the bottom, much like Andromeda's hair did, and her crystal blue eyes were full of tears, as she was trying to part with her second sister leaving her to go to school. They had been very distraught when Bella had left for school, their whole lives it had just been the three of them, the three of them even shared one giant room instead of having three seperate rooms, their parents decided it would be better for them that way. Of course between the two of them they were able to still have fun without Bella, but now Cissy would be by herself and it frightened her, and Andromeda wasn't really sure how to make it easier for her, it was just a part of growing up.

"Well there's your cousins Sirius and Regulus" said Andromeda

"But their just babies!" cried Cissy

That was true Sirius was only four and Regulus was only three.

"I'm sure Mother can arrange some play dates with you and Lucius." said Andromeda

"Eww, I hate Lucius he icky!!" shouted Cissy

"Ladies do not raise their voice in such a manner Narcissa" scolded their mother Druella Black

Druella was a very beautiful woman, she had very curly blond hair, not quite as blond as Cissy's though, and she had Bella's dark brown eyes, and very strong cheek bones, and very thin lips. she was about 5'6", with a very curvacious figure, and skin the color of porcelin, which all of her daughters also had. And she never slouched, and Andromeda's quite certain she's never heard her mother laugh, she was always very serious, and had a very strict idea what it meant to be a proper young woman as well as being a good wife and witch. But all of her girls admired her very much, and never wanted to disappoint her either.

"Besides you should try getting along better with Lucius since someday soon you will be marrying him." continued her

It was true, Narcissa had been arranged to marry Lucius Malfoy, just as her other two daughters were arranged to marry the two Lestrange boys.

Cissy then got closer to Andromeda and in a very quiet voice she said

"But you know the best games to play, and tell me the bests stories." Cissy said trying to be more lady like .

"I know" said Andromeda "But this is something that I have to do, pretty soon you'll be coming to Hogwarts yourself, and all the Black sister will be a trio again."

Cissy smiled at this and then threw her arms around waist and clung onto her for dear life.

"I seem to remember the two of you doing the same thing to me two years ago" said Bellatrix as she approached her family, behind her stood the Lestrange family.

Bella wasn't much taller than Andromeda. she had Very dark brown hair and eyes that matched it's color. She had always been very skinny, which often made her appear to be frail, but if there was one thing that Bellatrix Black wasn't, it was frail. She had always shown that she had great magical abilites even as a child. She was at the top of her class and most likely be head girl her 7th year. She was outspoken and stubborn, she never once backed down from a challenge. Bella's hair was much curlier than her other sisters, but it wasn't so curly that it was out of control. She shared her Mother's and Cissy's high cheek bone structre. This was going to Bella's third year at Hogwarts.

Renaldo Lestrange and his Wife Victoria, and their sons Rodolphus and Rabastan stood behid Bella.

The eldest son Rodolphus then walked over to Narcissa and put hand on the girls shoulder, she was still holding onto her sister

"Don't worry Cissy, me Rabs are going to good care of your sister." He said sweetly

'I can take care of myself' thought Andromeda

Cissy merely looked at him, his words were no help.

"Cissy let go of your sister," said her Father Cygnus, his voice always had a stern tone to it.

And with that she let go of her sister, and tried to sniff back her tears. Cygnus Black the turned his gaze to his second daughter.

"Make us proud Andromeda." was all he said to her, before he walked over to have conversation with Renaldo, even though he new within the next few moments his second oldest daughter would be leaving for school, there was no hug, no kiss, not even a smile. But Andromeda took his words to heart, the last thing she ever wanted to do was disappoint her parents. However her Mother came over a gave her a hug.

"Behave yourself dear." she said, and then turned to embrace her eldest daughter

Andromeda definitely suffered from middle child syndrome. Bella was favorite, everything she did was right, and was everything her parents could wish for, and Cissy was the youngest and was adored because of it. But Andromeda was the one inbetween, trying to live up to all her expectations, she was not as out going as Bella and knew she was not as beautiful or as lady-like as Cissy. she was just Andromeda or Andi (as her sisters often referred to her). Andromeda wanted nothing more than to be in the Slytherin House like every Black before her and make her parents proud.

"We should get going," said Rodolphus Lestrange, as he and Bella headed for the train,

It was then that Rabastan came over to Andromeda, "Let's get going Andi," he said with his deep blue eyes sparkling. Andromeda smiled and nodded her head, then walked over to Cissy and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said

"Christmas will be here before you know it."

Rodolphus had found a conpartment on the train for the four of them, Bella and Andromeda sat on one side and Rabastan and Rodolphus sat on the other side. The four of them had be betrothen since abot the time the were born, to secure the prue-blood bloodline, that was the most important thing to their families, that and that all the their children be in Slytherin. Bella and Rodolphus are a perfect match for each other, Rodolphus was one year older that Bella, but Rabastan and Andromeda were the same age. Andromeda had just accepted the fact that she and Rab would be married, but she wasn't in love with him, he was a dear friend to her for the most part, but he was aslo very strong-willed and had a short temper. Rab seemed like the strong silent type, but he had an unstable side too. He was also very controling and protective the way her father controls her mother, but often Andromeda thought to herself that she might deserve more.

"Did you hear, there are rumors flying around that there a mudblood first year?" asked Rodolphus

"Your kidding, Where did you hear that?" exclaimed Bella

"A relieable source in Diagon Ally."

"That so disgusting, Mudbloods don't belong a Hogwarts, let alone being in the same classes as Andi and Rab." Said Bella

Rab just nodded his head in agreement, he felt the exact same way about mudbloods as his brother, and her sister. Andromeda on the other hand had probably never used the word aloud. she ust couldn't seem to judge people before she knew anything about them, she had always taken the term 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' to heart. ans she knew for a fact that they couldn't actually have mud as blood. But she never said any of this aloud she had learned a long time ago not to express her feelings if they were different from her family, her father had beaten that right out of her as a child. The only person she expressed her feelings to was her little cousin Sirius who was only four but she could tell that he was rebelious and he adored her so she knew he would never do anything to get her into trouble.

Andromeda just looked out the window and waited for them to arrive at Hogwarts, it felt like it had taken hours.

When they finally had gotten off the train they say the giant man waving down all the first years.

"Thats Hagrid you have to go with him to the castle," said Bella

"You have to joking," said Rab

"'friad not." said Bella

"We'll save some seats at the Slytherin table for you two." Said Rodolphus

She and Rab watched the siblings walk out of sight. Then they turned to walk towards the weird man, Rab sighing heavly as they walked over. Andromeda could tell the man wasn't going to hurt them, but was still very unsure about him all the same. It took another few minutes for the other first years to show up, then they headed into a boat that would take them to the castle. The butterflies that were once only fluttering inside of her were now violently thrashing about her insides, it was then when Rab lean over and whispered in her ear

"Don't worry Andi, everything will be alright, we're all going to be in Slytherin together, I promise."

Andromeda just smiled back at him and nodded, she had to admit that Rab had his moments.

When they had finally gotten inside the Great Hall and the sorting hat had done it song, it was time to be sorted

"Andromeda Black" called out Profossor McGonagall

No way she first!! Andromeda thought to herself, but she walked over to the stool all the same, when she got ontop of the school she had looked over to the Slytherin table to catch the eye of her older sister, who was sitting there completely beaming at her, the wasn't a doubt in her mind that her sister would be sorted into Slytherin, Andromeda wished she was as confident. Things never seemed to go quite right for her, and she thought fate was going to let her down again. When the hat was placed upon her head she could hear the hat talking to itself

"Hhhmmm a Black eh, well yes, yes Slytherin would be a good place for you, but i see you heart is pure as is your soul...hhhmmm difficult.."

'I have to be in Slytherin' she kept saying to herself

"SLYTHERIN"

she heard it call out, she felt a rush of releif flow over her, she then jumped down from the stool and ran over to the Slytherin table to hug her sister. Pretty soon Rab and a few other students were sorted into Slytherin, then only one boy was left, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. His name had been Ted Tonks, this name interested her, she had never heard such a unique name like that before, she continued to watch him walk over to the Hufflepuff table and take his seat, and then it was very weird, he looked over to look at her, and then they just sat there and stared at each other, for some reason Andromeda felt like she knew him. But then Bella touched her shoulder and Andromeda turned to look at her

"That last first year is the mudblood." she told her


	6. First Day of Classes and New Rivals

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 6: First Day of Classes and New Rivals

Ted couldn't wait for the first day of his classes, he would actually be learning magic, he had been reading over his textbooks since he got them, for the most part he understood them, but he was hoping things would become much clearer once he saw how they were performed. At breakfast Ted looked up towards the staff table, and he spotted Professor Dumbledore

"Hey Edward, what does Professor Dumbledore teach" he asked

Edward and the surrounding Hufflepuffs looked at him like he was touch in the head, apparently this had been a stupid question.

"He doesn't teach a class, he's the headmaster, he... watches and stuff." answered Edward

"Oh I was just hoping he taught something too, he seemed like he'd fun teacher." ted said

"You talk like you've actually met him," Edward said taking a bite of toast

"I did." said Ted, this caused Edward to drop the piece of toast he was eating, and then star at Ted.

"you have?" he asked amazed

"Yeah he came to me house, to tell me I was a wizard and that I would be attending Hogwarts, why he didn't come to your house to tell you?" Ted asked

"Of course not, we get letters from Hogwarts, you know by owl." Edward said

"If an owl had come to my house, carrying a letter, saying I was excepted into a wizarding school, my parents would have thought it was a huge joke."

"Yeah I guess that would be a muggle reaction." said Edward

It was finally time for class, Ted's definitely has gotten the hang of the moving stairs, however he was having a hard time fighting the urge to talk to all the portairts, it definitely would have made museums and his Mom's art gallery a lot more interesting if the paintings could talk. But he had got to class with plenty of time to spare he looked around for a place to sit, he saw Frank but he was sitting with another Gryffindor, and Edward was sitting with Amelia, as he scanned the room for another seat, then he couldn't believe his luck, Andromeda sat at a table all by herself. This was Ted's chance to meet her, he walked over and asked

"Could sit here?" The young Slytherin looked up at the Hufflepufff

"I guess so." She said, a grin broke across Ted's face, and then took his seat.

"I'm Ted Tonks," he said as he turned in his seat and stuck his hand out to her

"Andromeda Black," she said taking his hand and shaking it. 'she actually touching me' thought Ted, they then stopped shaking hands and Ted look to the front of the room and notice a cat sitting ontop on the Professor desk but his wondering was interrupted

"Are you the muggle-born student?" She asked curiously

"Yeah, If anyone would have told me I would have been here learning magic three months ago, I would have thought they were lying. It's like a dream come true, ya know." he answered.

This statement actually reward him a beautiful smile from Andromeda, Unfortunately Rabastan Lestrange had walked at that moment, he rushed over to their table, he threw his down ontop of the tabletop, causing it make a loud booming noise, startling Ted and Andromeda as well as most of the other students.

"Your in my seat." he grunted

"So sorry, I didn't see your name on it" Ted said defiantly, Rabastan didn't scare him...much. But Ted was not about to lose this seat.

"Look Hufflepuff, Slytherins sit with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs sit with Hufflepuffs."

"Rab he just..." started Andromeda

"Shut Up Andromeda" he sneered at her

"Whats your name Hufflepuff?"

neither of them had noticed that the cat that was ontop of the Professor's desk and was now making it way towards them.

"Ted Tonks." said Ted

"Your the Mudblood." he sneered at him, his words drenched in loathing, his dark blue eyes looked like they had turned black

The cat the had walked over to the desk and before their eyes had transformed into Professor McGonagall

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" she shouted "Thirty Points from Slytherin and Detention for the next week, Mr. Lestrange, you are not making a good srat for your self young man. Now take a seat at the back of the class. I'm only going to say this once, anyone who uses that term in my class room, will automatically lose house points and get detention, I will not stand for that kind of behavior." She said as she walked back up to the front of the class to start her lesson.

Mudblood...It was obvious to Ted what that word meant even though he never heard it before, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Ted then looked over to Andromeda, her eyes were completely focused on the chalkboard, bt Ted could tell she wasn't actually listening, she looked as if someone had hit her, this caused him to hate Rabastan Lestrange more. He prayed that he Andromeda's friendship hadn't just ended before it had even began.


	7. Dinner With the Devil

Chapter One: The Tonks's

I DON'T OWN Harry Potter or its Charaters

This is when the story jumps ahead four years!!

Also it is easier for me to write this story when I have famous people in mind for the characters, so:

Andromeda- Amber Tamblyn

Narcissa- Romola Garai

Bellatrix- Selma Blair

Ted- Adam Brody

Rodolphus- James Franco

Lucius- Ryan Gosling (When he was younger)

Rabastan- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Please Review I could really use the help and comments

This Chapter Rating PG-13

August 1968. Black Manor

It was a few days before Andromeda would be returning to Hogwarts for her 5th year. She couldn't wait, not just because stuck at home with her family and Rab was unbearable, but also because just this morning she had gotten her Prefect badge. It was also going to be her first year without Bella, her 7th year had just passed and she was obviously head girl, so now her parents expected the rest of their daughter to follow in her footsteps.

In all honesty Andromeda barely recognized who Bella had become. She had become obsessed with the Dark Lord her sixth year and taken the dark mark her 7th. She had become manipulative, malicious, and unhinged. And her eyes had such darkness now. Both she and Narcissa felt very uncomfortable around her, she always seemed to be looming and planning something. The good thing was she was hardly ever around, she and Rodolphus were off doing gods know what. Except for this mourning when she came in for breakfast and announced that the dark lord would becoming for dinner tomorrow night, the Lestranges and Malfoys were to attend as well. Bella and her parents acted as if it was the highest honor their family had ever received. But the thought of that monster eating dinner with her and her family made Andromeda's skin crawl, she would just have to make through the dinner without saying anything at all.

Andromeda had also lost her innocence over the summer. Bella had talked her into letting Rab deflower as his birthday gift. Well happy birthday to him. It was awful, it was painful, Rab could have cared less of how Andromeda had felt, he just shoved himself inside, grabbed her breasts hard, and rode her without mercy. Rab had acted like it was the best thing he had ever felt, and he was very vocal about it, Andi thought it was worst thing she had ever felt and never wanted it to happen again. and the rest of the summer Rab couldn't keep his hands off of her, he wasn't a bad kisser but she never got that 'feeling' when he kissed her, luckily the were always interrupted before they could get very far. This sooner summer was over the better.

(The next evening)

"Bella why are you already getting into your dress, dinner still not for another two and a half hours?" 13 year old Narcissa asked, though see looked as though she was sixteen.

"I have to be prefect for this dinner, I have to be prefect for him, he's finally meeting Mother and Father, and there's still so much do before he arrives." she said as almost if she were speaking aloud rather than answering Cissy question. "Get over here and zip me already" she demanded Cissy, she walked over and zipped up Bella's strapless black tight-fitted gown. Once Bella had found her self acceptable she, went downstairs to see how everything was going, leaving Cissy and Andromeda in the room alone together.

"Did you hear the way she was talking about him as if he were"

"Roddy" Andromeda finished the sentence for her. Cissy simply nodded her head .

"Isn't that odd?" Cissy asked

"Demented is more like it." Andromeda answered. Cissy looked at her in horror to say something like that about their own sister, "Face it Cissy the Bella we once knew is gone and she isn't coming back."

Cissy just looked at the floor. The two of them got dressed for the epic event in silence. They put on their make-up and put their hair up and put on the matching strapless silk dresses, Cissy's was dark blue, and Andromeda's was champagne color. When they were finally finished they caught each others eye "Let get this over with" Andromeda said

When they had reached the foyer, the Lestranges were already there awaiting the Dark Lords arrival. Bella was pacing around the room in anticipation. Her parents seemed to be in discussion of how exciting this situation was, Rodolphus was leaning against the wall with a slytherin smirk as he watched his girlfriend pace up and down the foyer, Rab had already made his way to Andromeda's side "You look nice Andi." He said kissing her cheek had put his hand around her waist possessively, which at that moment didn't bother her that much. Then a knock came from the huge french doors that led into the house, Bella stopped and quickly made her way over to the doors, then smoothed her hair and dress down before opened the door, as she opened the door with every intention of greeting the Dark Lord was lost when she discovered it was only her Aunt and Uncle and The Malfoys.

Then from the crowd of people that had just arrived Andromeda heard "ANDI!!" shouted by her eight year old cousin Sirius as he rushed towards her and crashed into her as he hugged her, this made Andromeda smile, she loved Sirius like a brother and loved him more than she loved Bella that's for sure. She looked up to she Lucius stand next to Cissy with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, Cissy merely rolled her eyes, the two of them really didn't get along, Lucius was a year younger than her and 3 inches shorter. and near Lucius stood her other cousin Regulus who looked none to pleased to be there. Sirius only came to about Androdromeda chest which he began to nuzzle slightly with his face but she didn't mind. Then another knock came from the door, Sirius let go of his favorite cousin and turned around to see, and Andromeda placed her hands on his shoulders to comfort them both.

"He's here" Bella said with excitement, she rushed to the door to let him in, She opened the door and bowed as she did "My Lord welcome to my home." She said "And what a lovely home it is ." The Dark Lord said as he put a hand on her shoulder letting her know that she no longer had to bow, then her Father made his way over to him "I am Cygnus Black, it is an honor to have you in my home My Lord." he said. Introductions were made, the Dark Lord shook the hands of all the men and kissed the hands of all the women, and then they all made they're way to the dining room, before Andromeda had started to go to she took Sirius's hand and looked at him and said "Try not to say anything tonight." At first he looked confused then realized it was for his safety and nodded his head as they went into the dining room.

Cygnus sat at the head of the table, and the Dark lord sat at the opposite end of the table, Bella sat to his right, Rodolphus sat next to her, Rab sat next to him, Andromeda sat next to Rab followed by Sirius, Mr. Lestrange, her Aunt and Uncle Orion. Then Cissy sat to the Dark lords left followed by Lucius, Regulus,Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Lestrange, and Druella black sat to the right of her husband.

They had eaten the first two courses in complete silence, they had started into the main course, and the Dark Lord finally broke the silence. "Cygnus what a lucky man you are to have such beautiful, intelligent, and pure daughters." "Thank you my lord! Druella and I take great pride in our daughters." "As you should." he continued to tell the Lestranges what a delight there sons were, and what good Rodolphus and Bella were doing. He started explaining his views on mudbloods and how he was "handling" them. It was strange some how he made it sound like the things he was doing were acceptable, no logical, and everyone seemed to hang on his every word, except for Andromeda and Sirius.

Sirius was moving his food around his plate to keep himself occupied, Andromeda had stopped eating all together, it was taking every ounce of her strength not to get up and run out of the house to get as far away as possible, 'I have to find a happy place... Hogwarts... Transfigurations...Potions...' then within her memories emerged the face of a smiling handsome teenage boy, that calmed Andromeda down completely, but it wasn't Rab, but the smiling face of Ted Tonks, muggle-born hufflepuff, goofy, and kind, though they hardly spoke to each other they were friends, it was almost like a presence. And the thought of him put her at ease, until "Andi?...ANDI!" Bella called to her snapping Andromeda from her happy place, "The Dark Lord asked you if you were excited about being a prefect." she said irritated. Apparently that had been brought up. "Oh! sorry...Yes I'm very excited" she said embarrassed, He smiled at her, which only frightened her, "I was the Slytherin prefect as well, Head Boy as well, what is your favorite class?" "Oh, Potions and Transfigurations." she said trying not to stumble as she spoke. "Yes potions was one of my favorite classes as well, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was definitely my favorite, I even applied the teaching position, but the crazy old man Dumbledore turned me down." "That Fool!" yelled Bella laughing as she did so. The conversion turned from there, but no longer required Andromeda's attention.

Finally the Dark Lord had the kids leave the room, only leaving the parents and Bella and Roddy. Andromeda was absolutely relieved, but Lucius and Rab looked disappointed.

They were told to go to the drawing room, so that's where they headed. "Actually I could really use some fresh air I'm not feeling to well." Andromeda said once they had made it into the hallway, "I'll go with you" Rab said trying to sound seductive, "No! I mean don't you want to talk with Lucius, I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." she said "Yeah Rab , I have to tell you all about my trip to France" Lucius said as he pulled Rab down the hallway, Rab looked very pissed that he wasn't about to have a snogging session with Andi, Regulus was talking with Sirius as Cissy led them towards the drawing room, Andromeda walked towards the back door calmly but the minute she was out side she sprinted through the garden, trying to get far away from the house, she ran until she got to her favorite bench next to the big willow tree, which she then collapsed upon, she buried her head into her hands, panting and her whole body shaking, and she began to cry "This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't my life...I don't want to be this ... no no no No!!" it was then she felt a small hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Sirius standing next her "What are you doing here?" she sniffed "I told them I had to go to the Bathroom but I came to find you instead." she was glad Rab hadn't come up with the same idea. Sirius sat down and Andromeda put her arm around his shoulder, and drew him close to her. "I didn't like that crazy man at all." he stated, "Me neither." she said, they sat quietly for a little bit

"Sirius, lets make a promise, that neither of us will follow the Dark Lord, from this day foreword you and I make our own destiny, choose our own futures." she said looking at him, a few tears falling from her eyes, "It's a promise." Sirius said.

The day for her to finally leave for Hogwarts had arrived, she would finally be away from Bella, from her family, and she would figure out this year what she really wanted to do with her life, make her own destiny, find where she belonged. She, Rab, Cissy, and Lucius had found a compartment, and Andromeda set a few things down and turned to leave, "Where are you going!" Rab asked none to nicely

"I'm a prefect Rab, I have a meeting to go to, I have to change into my uniform and then do some rounds or something like that, I'll be back later." She said walking out of the compartment. She took out the piece of paper that gave her directions on how to get to the prefect room, after six mins. of searching she came across it, she opened the door, and behind it was a locker room, where they were to change into their robes, and standing right in front of her was a tall, muscular, dark haired boy, wearing muggle jeans, his wand sticking out of his back pocket, and a tight fitted black shirt, that showed off his Quidditch toned body. He then turned to look at who had just walked in, and looking at her face to face was Ted Tonks.

A huge smile broke across his face "Andromeda!" he said with surprise and excitment

"Hello Ted"


	8. Train Rides and Prefects

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 2: Train Rides and Prefects

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT CHARACTERS

Andromeda and Ted's fifth year at school

PG-13

"Andromeda!" Ted Said

"Hello Ted" she answered.

Ted couldn't take his eyes off of her, and couldn't hold his goofy sexy smile behind his lips, 'is it possible that she was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her' Ted thought.

"So, you made prefect? that's brilliant! me too! well obviously me too, I am here after all. You must be pleased, you work so hard and all," Ted started to ramble "Rab didn't make prefect did he, I'm pretty sure that I would go crazy if I had to put up with more than I already do."

"Me too." she whispered aloud. Ted's eyebrows lifted to this, 'Trouble in Slytherin land?' he wondered.

"I mean no Rab didn't make prefect, he starts to many fights, could you imagine of he was allowed to take house points away?" She said smiling "Yeah, Slytherin would be winning the house cup for the next three years, and every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would be in detention with Slughorn." Ted said with a laugh.

"So how was your summer?" Ted asked sincerely

"Horrid, I'd rather not talk about it, how was yours?" she answered

"It was ok, couldn't wait to get back to school though, it really hard to try to explain things to my parents and my siblings, 'Ted how is it possible for a human being to fly on a broomstick and then chase gravity defying balls?' asks my sister, it's just one of things she won't believe even if she saw it, and she thinks my parents are off there rockers because let me go to Hogwarts, but she means well and I love her." he said

Then from behind Ted they both heard someone clear their throat so that they would be acknowledged, Ted then turned to look behind him and then back at Andromeda, "Uh sorry mate, Andromeda you know Frank Longbottom right?" "Yeah, guess I shouldn't be surprised that your a prefect too." she said

"Thanks, I guess, we should probably change into our uniforms, the informational meeting should be starting soon." Frank said.

Frank and Ted headed off to the right side/boy's side, and Andromeda went to the other.

"Wow mate, you really have it bad for her don't you?" Frank asked

"Is it that obvious?" Ted asked

"Yeah, but for a girl that's suppose to be off the market, she seems really into you too." Frank stated

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

While Andromeda was changing, she noticed Amelia Bones, 'she must be the other Hufflepuff prefect' she thought. Andromeda also noticed that Amelia seemed to be sending daggers at her in her glare, Andromeda wonder why, she had never said or done anything to Amelia.

Then once all the prefects were in uniform, the were assembled in another compartment of the train, Andromeda took her place with the other Slytherin prefects and saw that Daniel Youngsley was the other Slytherin prefect, which made her feel relieved because he and Rab weren't friends, Daniel pretty much kept to himself he was far too busy studying and didn't seem like he would be joining the Dark Lords forces when he go out of school. Unfortunately the prefects that were older than her were all supporters of the Dark Lord and probably talked to her sister and Roddy on a regular basis. Then her attention was brought to the front of the compartment

"Hello everyone, my name is Steven Robertson, 7th year Gryffindor and your Head Boy. And this lovely lady on my right is Eva White, 7th year Ravenclaw and your Head Girl. For those of you that are returning prefects you know the drill, for all you 5th years however, starting now Hogwarts is counting on you individuals to set a good example for your peers, and to make a difference for the school. Your job will include patrolling the corridors, usually in pairs, and to make sure all the corridors are cleared, if you catch any students were their not suppose to be, then you deduct points and direct them back to the dormitories. You may deduct points from students who are not carrying themselves appropriately and give points as well, do not abuse this power though, there will be consequences. You all will also report to weekly prefect meetings that will be held in the prefect classroom every Thursday at seven, until the Quidditch season starts and then the meetings will be scheduled around those practices, all of you also have access to the prefects bathrooms located on the third and fourth floor. Also know that we've decided to switch rounds up meaning, that your patrolling partner will not always be the other prefect from your house, but will most likely always be someone within your year and will usually be a member of the opposite sex. We're hoping to bring more unity within the school and starting with the prefects seems like perfect place to start. So if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask Eva or myself, and pick up a packet on the way out about the rules of conduct and such. and We will see all of you at the weekly meeting on Thursday to figure out your patrolling schedule, and please help out the first years over the next few days." Steven said.

"So Daniel your the other Slytherin prefect," Andromeda said

"I guess so," Daniel said with unfeeling tone

Andromeda wasn't really sure what to say to him, she had never really talked to him before, and he sure didn't seem to like her.

"What? are we suppose to be friends now or something? you never seemed to care before why should you now? look just don't get in my way ok." Daniel said angry at her, and then walking away from her, 'she thinks she's so much better than everyone else' Daniel thought to himself as he walked away in a huff.

'Well that went well.' Andromeda thought to herself, she then made her way over to Ted, Amelia, Fank, and Alice Conners the other Gryffindor 5th year prefect.

Black is a cast,

And two is a crowd,

And gold rim is an answer.

Black is a crowd.

I am just for you,

As you are not for me

So even if you stop,

You're sitting here by yourself,

You can never try to answer anymore,

You can never start

And see what you're doing to me.

Kiss, they were the ones,

They dressed like something so special,

And death is to begin,

caress, I think it's a sin.

I was alone,

Only 'til you took me away,

And you can never stop,

You're sitting all by yourself,

You can never try to argue anyone,

You will never stop and see,

What you're doing to me.

"Oh Eddie, is just going to die when he finds out that your the one whose prefect instead of him Ted, not that I'm surprised or anything." Amelia said batting her eyelashes at Ted, and twitling with her hair, leaning back slightly so that her breasts were more in his view sight. 'That tart!' Andromeda thought to herself 'Who the hell does she think she is? why not wear a sign that says 'Please Shag Me'' as she got closer, she wondered why it bothered her so much, were her feelings for Ted really that strong? When she finally reached them, Ted turned to look at her, and when he did it made Andromeda weak in the knees, Ted look at her as though she were the only thing in the room, Rab never had and never would look at her like that, or make her heart feel like it was doing jumping jacks every time he said her name.

I'm alone,

While he was standing next to you,

And days prolong,

Yeah there was time,

just you wait and see,

Waiting for a bottle of truth,

I'm just a lonely guy in my youth,

Waiting for you is all I wanna do,

"Amelia, Alice you two know Andromeda right?" Ted said trying to include Andromeda in the group.

"Well Ted, we have been in all the same classes for the last five years," Alice chuckled "How are you Andromeda?"

Andromeda had always liked Alice, they had sat together during Divinations, and made witty jokes about how dumb Divinations was, She considered Alice to be a good friend.

"I'm great now that we're going back school." Andromeda said

Amelia had acted as if she hadn't even seen Andromeda, she instead coninued to look at Ted with eyes screaming "I Want You!". Andromeda now understood why Amelia had looked at her earlier the way she did, she wanted Ted. 'Well she CAN'T have him!' thought Andromeda, but could she really make that call, she's was after all technically spoken for. It was then that she remembered her pact with Sirius, "make her own destiny, follow her heart" and what her heart wanted was Ted.

So if you couldn't stop,

You're sitting all by yourself,

You can never try to argue anyone,

you will never stop and see what you're doing to me,

You can never stop,

You're sitting all by yourself,

You can never try to answer anything,

You will never stop and see,

What you're doing to me,

What you're doing to me,

What you're doing to me,

What are you doing with me

'Why does my Life have to be so complicated' Andromeda thought to herself

After saying her good-byes to the other prefects she made her way back to the compartment where her Sister, Lucius, and Rab were. There was only about two hours left of the trip when she made it back, and that was about two hours too long in her opinion. She seemed to drag her feet as she went, images of Ted's goofy smile danced in her head until Rab came into view, and she was forced to hide those thoughts. "Andi!" Cissy smiled as she entered back into the room, "How was the prefect meeting? who else are prefects? when do start getting to take house points away?"

It was obvious to Andromeda that Cissy had been bored stiff having to be alone with Rab and Lucius this whole time.

"Well lets see, Daniel Youngsley is the other Slytherin prefect" she said

"Eeww the Library Troll, I feel sorry for you, so who else?" Cissy asked

"Well, Frank Longbottom, Alice Conners, Amelia Bones, and Ted Tonks." She said Ted's name in whisper and saved his name for last.

"The MUDBLOOD!" Rab shouted, the first time he had even paid any attention to Adromeda since she walked in.

"He has a name you know," She said, this caused a very surprised look on both Cissy and Lucius's faces, and a very pissed off look on Rab's

"Yeah Mudblood." he said in a low voice, his dark blue eyes slits as he looked at her, trying to intimidated her, but it wasn't working. 'That's real mature, he's about as intelligent as a bag of hammers, and a bag of hammers would be easier to talk to and a better listener then him.' she thought to herself.

"Why do care anyways?" he asked his voice still low

"Forget it." She said

She then just looked out the window, Cissy started talking to her about charms or something, to just switch the subject, Andromeda was barely listening to her, she just waited for Kings Cross to come into sight signaling that she was at Hogwarts, that she was home.

song: Black- Pete Yorn

A/N: Sorry I'm trying hard to make this story work but it's not coming to me as fast as I would like, hopefully all of you are liking it so far. College is taking up a lot of my life. Please Review!! it would help me a lot!


	9. Why Do You Have To Make Me Feel

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 3: Why Do You Have To Make Me Feel?

5 Months Later, January

Being a prefect sure seemed to have its advantages, every two weeks or so Andromeda got to spend three hours alone with Ted when they did rounds, it was one of the few things she actually looked foreword to anymore. They mostly talked about their classes, how much they disliked Trelawny and arithmacy, they even studied together during rounds and quiz each other on things may be coming up on their next exam. Ted talked about his love for Quidditch, he was the Hufflepuff seeker, it made Andromeda wish she could openly cheer for him during the Quidditch matches, 'That would sure piss off the Slytherin's' she thought to herself. She told him about her love for Transfigurations, McGonagall had told her she had a "natural talent" for it, she was also really good at charms. These are how most of their rounds went, however this night was different...

On the front page of this morning's Daily Prophet were the details of a muggle massacre, 25 innocent muggles were viciously murdered yesterday evening, in pretty much broad daylight or dusk if you will, 10 people were injured beyond repair. It had been the first attack on this scale, the Death Eaters had been known for slaying families of maybe four or five people, but usually not more than that. It had happened near London in one of the more suburban area. Ted seemed to be taking it really personally, who wouldn't.

What Andromeda didn't know was that Ted's sister Carly only lived a few miles away from where the attack had happened, Ted had owled his parents right away, but they told him everything was fine. but Ted was still uneasy.

Now here the two of them were walking around the second floor, at the beginning of their rounds in total silence. Andromeda not quite sure what to say to him, Ted was deep in thought. They continued this way until they reached the stairs to the third floor and Andromeda broke the silence.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, but loud enough for Ted to hear her. It seemed to break Ted out of his trance

"Sorry? What on earth do you have sorry for?" Ted said giving her an award winning weak in the knees Ted Tonks smile. They slowly started to walk up the staircase.

"The Death eater attack yesterday" she said

"Don't be, you weren't involved" he said as they reached the top of the stairs and started down the corridor.

"No, I wasn't but Bella probably was." she said. This caused both of them to stop in their tracks. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence, then tears started to fall from Andromeda's eyes,

"I don't even recognize her anymore, that thing is not my sister, she's become so distant, so dark and malicious, and I know she helped, I know it, my sister's a murderer." She said trembling as she came to this realization. Before she could say another word she felt Ted wrap his strong arms around her, one hand between her shoulder blades the other at the small of her back, embracing her with such care and concern. She then embraced Ted back. No one had ever held her like this, not even her own mother. She felt dizzy, light-headed, safe, and vulnerable all at the same time.

"It's okay Dromeda, let go, let it all out" Ted said kindly

Andromeda then started to cry harder in his arms, all of her barriers came tumbling down, and her emotions came pouring out.

We're both looking for something

We've been afraid to find

It's easier to be broken

It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath

For once in my life I'm scared to death

I'm taking a chance letting you inside

Ted POV

When Andromeda had had expressed her feelings about Bellatrix he knew that she hadn't shared those feelings with anyone else, and that she was trying so hard to keep it inside and not let him see how hurt she really was. He couldn't stand to see her keep doing this to herself, so he did the only thing her could think of, so he grabbed her tightly, and once he did he never wanted to let go. He held on to her small frame, but they somehow fit perfectly together, he inhaled her scent; her hair drenched in the scent of vanilla and lavender, it was sweet but not disgustingly sweet, but so intoxicatingly her. He could still feel her muscled tighten trying to keep her emotions inside

"It's okay Dromeda, let go, let it all out" and she then broke down and started crying

'Shit' he thought to himself, he had called her Dromeda, not that he didn't know her name was Andromeda but it also wasn't an accident. Dromeda was his nick name for her although he had never called her that to her face. It what he called her when he dreamt about her, and when he fantasized about her. Rab and her sister called her Andi but he had never called her that, mostly because it was far to intimate for him to call her the nick name given to her by her sisters and he never really thought that it had suited her, but he thought Dromeda did.

I'm feeling alive all over again

As deep as the scar, under my skin

Like being in love, she says, for the first time

Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right

Where I belong with you tonight

Like being in love to feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you

Waiting to come to life

Waking me up to dreaming

Reality in your eyes

He wondered if he she had even noticed he had called her Dromeda at all, though he was slightly worried about it, he was also completely in heaven, holding the girl he had been in love with since the moment he saw her when he was eleven years old, she was crying in his arms, confiding in him, in a way letting him love her the way he knew only he could.

Looking at you, holding my breath

For once in my life I'm scared to death

I'm taking a chance letting you inside

I'm feeling alive all over again

As deep as the scar, under my skin

Like being in love, she says, for the first time

Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right

Where I belong with you tonight

Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing

Into the unknown

We're lost in this

But it feels like home

What had only been seven mins. had seemed like a blissful century to Ted, had finally ended when Andromeda pulled relunctly away from Ted's chest.

"Sorry Ted I got you all wet" she said sheepishly

"Oh no it's alright really" Ted said

"Did...did you call me Dromeda?" she asked

Ted's heart dropped to his stomach, and color went to his cheeks. she had heard him.

"Um yeah I did. Sorry I...I won't ever call you that again if that's what you want."

"No, I kinda like it. It fits." She said blushing

And then Ted couldn't control himself anymore he had to kiss her. He leaned in to have his lips caress hers, as leaned in closer Andromeda pulled away in hesitation, and then Ted felt ashamed of himself for trying to take advantage of her will she was vulnerable, but as he started to pull back Andromeda threw her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her into a searing kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into him. The world seemed to melt away from them; all that mattered was here and now, the two of them finally together. Their kiss started to deepened, Ted's tongue brushed along her bottom lip trying to gain access inside her sweet mouth, and she granted it. Their tongues danced together, and they grabbed a hold of each other tighter, trying to make this wonderful first kiss last. But they finally came back up for air, breathing in deep breaths foreheads pressed together just staring into each others eyes.

"I love you Dromeda, I always have." Ted whispered

Andromeda pulled away from him as if he were on fire, and looked at him as if he had hit her, and she started to back away slowly.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and the turn and sprinted down the corridor and down the stairs and out of sight.

I'm feeling alive all over again

As deep as the scar under my skin

Like being in love, she said, for the first time

Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right

Where I belong with you tonight

Like being in love can feel for the first time

Like being in love she said for the first time

Like being in love can feel for the first time

Song: First Time- Lifehouse


	10. What Is Love

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 4: What Is Love? (Slightly edited)

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS

Rated: M!!

Andromeda lay in bed unable to sleep, thoughts of what had happened merely an hour ago kept replaying in her mind. Love? Ted had said it and meant it, but what was it really?

No one had ever said it to her before; not her Mother, not her sisters, not Sirius, not Rab, these were feelings she had but had no clue how to express them. Why? Why did he love her? Who is she to deserve the love of such a caring person? Andromeda was constantly preaching to herself to let herself live her own life not the one her parents planned but when Ted said those words to her, she knew she was trapped.

Looking for something I've never seen

Alone and I'm in between

The place that I'm from and

The place that I'm in

A city I've never been

I found a friend or should I say foe

Said just a few things you should know

We don't want you to see

We come and we go

Here today, gone tomorrow

It didn't matter what she wanted, because she had know idea how to change what her life had already become. She had no idea how she would ever get out of marrying Rab. Her family had to much control, she would never be free. Just having these feelings for Ted was putting his life in jeopardy, Bella would murder him if knew what had just happened. Her own feelings could not overcome the feelings of her family, and she wasn't strong enough to contest them. She felt so insignificant at this moment.

Were only taking turns

Holding the world

Its how its always been

When you're older, you will understand

Her life had been planned out for her until the point where she actually married Rab, but then what? Were they supposed to be one big happy family and love each other forever? No Rab didn't love her, the only thing Rab loved was himself, Andromeda was property to him, he was entitled to her. He would have mistresses, but she would be expected to be completely faithful to him, and pop out a few children and they would grow up to be death eaters just like their daddy and aunt and uncle.

If I say who I know it just goes to show

You need me less than I need you

Take it from me

We don't give sympathy

You can trust me trust nobody

But I said you and me

We don't have honesty

The things we don't want to speak

I'll try to get out but I never will

Traffic is perfectly still

Ted deserved to have someone stronger and more confident than her. Someone he could hold hands with as they walked to class, a girl he could snog in front of other people, not someone who he had to be with in secret in the dark empty corridors. Someone who wasn't afraid to say "I love you too". Andromeda had no idea how to be that girl. She knew that she was the one that really kissed him, and bloody hell if it wasn't the best thing she's ever felt but she knew there were too many odds against them. Even though she couldn't say it, she loved Ted too, more than she even knew.

Were only taking turns

Holding this world

It's how its always been

When you're older you will understand

And again maybe you don't

And again maybe you won't

When you're older

You might understand

When you're older

You might understand

It was going to be impossible for her to be with Ted. Maybe she should just accept her fate to be the wife of a Death Eater.

Andromeda thought after running out on Ted after his declaration, he would avoid her, or hate her even, or worse want to talk about it. But Ted went on as if nothing had happened or was out of the ordinary, which in a way is what Andromeda wanted but it still hurt. So she on the other hand tried to push him away, she didn't want to hurt him, or get him hurt.

But there he was smirking and staring at her the way he usually did in potions because he sat behind her to her right, close enough that she could she him out of the corner of her eye. This staring at her thing constantly caused him to mess up on the potions when he was stirring or adding other ingredients to it. Slughorn constantly yelled at him "Mr. Tonks please pay attention to what you are doing!". When class was finally over, Ted had gotten up before her and as he passed her he dropped a small piece of paper on her lap, no one else had seemed to notice, she opened it

Dromeda

We need to talk, meet me in the Astronomy tower at 9:00pm tonight

Love T.T.

Andromeda quickly shoved the paper into her potions book, and got up to leave contemplating on whether or not she would meet him tonight or not.

She had been dead set not to go to the Astronomy Tower tonight, she needed to end this, so Ted could move on, be with someone he deserved, and not some one who was already heavily broken and damaged. She thought this until dinner, it started with her catching Rab and Danielle O'Riley a 4th year snogging in the slytherin common room, instead of interferring she merely walked passed them after all she had done the same thing, but at dinner it was all the slytherin girls could talk about, some of the girls looked at Andromeda with pity others were smirking at her in thought of getting with Rab themselves. Then Cissy came and sat right next to her

"Andi there's something I need to tell you...Rab was" she started

"Snogging Danielle O'Riley in the common room, yeah I saw them." She finished her sentence, appearing to be completely unhurt, but that fact her sister was concerned about her feelings made Andromeda feel better in a way.

"You knew?? So why haven't you put Rab in his place yet?" she asked

"What good would that do Cissy, it doesn't change anything" Andormeda said

Cissy looked at her older sister as if she were insane, then turned her gaze to Rab which she then sent death glares his way.

Andromeda was concentrating on her roast beef a bit to intently, she then looked up from her plate and looked around the great hall, her eyes wondered over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Ted sitting there looking only at her, she was the only thing in the room to him. And she realized she wanted him to look at her like that always, no one else, she wanted Ted, she was tried of pretending, she would meet him and get her feelings out. But she was still scared out of her mind.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

9:00pm came around, there was still an hour before curfew, so getting out was easy, she wasn't even noticed by here fellow housemates. and she made her way to the Astronomy tower. When she finally reached it, Ted was already there, his eyes in one of the telescopes looking up at the stars, she then closed the door behind her which caused Ted to look away from the stars and look at her, a smile spread across his face

"You came" he said but not surprised

"I almost didn't" she answered not being able to look at him yet, they stood a room apart from each other, Ted looking at her, while she looked at the floor. It seemed like forever until he spoke again

"I meant what I said last night, and I'm not sorry I said it" He said not doubt in his voice at all.

She merely looked up at him, the tears started to well up "Why? Why would you love me?" shedding a few of her tears.

"Dromeda I have loved you since to moment I saw you, when we got off the Hogwarts express, before I knew your name, I had never felt anything like I had felt when I first saw you, it was like the fog had started to clear and I could finally see the stars, It was the first time I felt as if I belonged somewhere, I know that sounds strange but it's true. Then as the years went by and we got to know one another better my feelings only grew, I feel like were meant to be together " he said

"According to my family I'm meant to be with Rab." she said quietly tears falling from her eyes

"What do you want?" he asked

she shook her head "It doesn't matter what want"

"of course it does Dromeda" he said walking over to her he placed one hand on he hip and on hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him "This is your life, ou should live it the way you wish."

"No matter what I choose you end up hurt, If I choose you, there's no telling what my family and Rab would do to you, if I choose Rab, you get hurt." she said

"So do you, Rab will never love you like I love you." he stated

"I know that." she said trying to gather the rest of her thoughts she pulled away from him and started to pace "But you deserver so much more than me, you deserve someone stronger, someone nicer, someone less prueblooded than me, if I do this I complicate both your life and mine forever. They will never let us be together."

Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

"None of that matters as long as we're together, you are so much stronger tahn you think, anyone that can put up with a family like yours the way you do, is incredibly strong. You are lovely, and kind, and I could care less about our blood, the fact that I am muggle born does not make me less of a wizard, it isn't a handicap it isn't a disease, it doesn't make me less entitled to the wizarding world, it doesn't make me ferior, I am a damn good wizard." he said in an angry rant, he had been keeping this inside for awhile.

"I know that." she said still crying

Ted walked over and cradled her face with his large hands wiping the tears from her eyes

"then start being true to your heart love, let us fall in love with each other, as long as we're together we can make it through anything." he leaned down and started to kiss her again.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one know who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

She reluctantly pulled away from him, "No one has ever said that to me before." she said

"Said what?" he asked not sure which part she was talking about

"No one has ever told me they loved me before." She said in a small voice

Ted looked at her in shock "No one? not even your parents? or your sisters?"

she shook her head, it was something she had never even said to Sirius even thought they both knew they cared for each other.

"So you see I don't even know the first thing about love." she said still trying to push him away. It was her last push, she couldn't keep pushing him away. With this new information in light she figured Ted would think she was some sort of freak and run away from her, but he only got closer to her, she couldn't keep trying to protect him from her.

"Then it's time someone started loving you." He said looking deep into her eyes with out any fear, just love and devotion he had for her. Andromeda's heart swelled and she felt love for another person for the time in her life, and was lost completely, this time she was the one to pull him into a heart pounding kiss

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Their kiss had become more heated and passionate, and one time he had lifted her off the ground and held her against the wall, her head was swimming her heart was racing, she was moaning, Ted was more grunting, she could feel his erection pressing onto her, she thrusted her hips against it causing them both to moan loudly. Rab had felt nothing like this, she was so upset with herself for letting Rab take her virginity at that moment, why couldn't she have saved that for Ted. Ted had one hand on her hips, Andromeda's legs were wrapped around him, his other hand was on her right breast caressing and squeezing it, causing Andromeda core to become wet with arousal. He pulled away from their embrace and unhooked her legs from his around his waist, setting her legs on the ground, Andromeda was confused, he then got down on his knees and his hands went under her skirt, and pulled down the waistband of her knickers, down past her knees, and he then lifted each of her ankles as he pulled her white cotton knickers and shoved them into his back pocket. He then went back to her legs and pushed her knees apart so he could settle between them, he the dived into her pussy and started to lick at her wet folds.

"Ted what are you gasp gasp ahhhhhhhhh " she stared to say when Ted found her clit and started to attack it with his tongue, he then sent two of his fingers to rub her folds, then shoved them inside her canal. She was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted, he could have eaten her out for hours. Andromeda couldn't stop moaning and yelling out, she had even brought a hand down to grab Ted's head to make sure he did not stop the incredible assault on her pussy, and her other hand came up to her breast to rub it. "Oh my gods" she yelled out as she continued to ride Ted's face and Ted moaned into her clit, and his finger found her g-spot and started to rub it, all this was too much for Andromeda and for the first time in her life she organismed and came all over Ted's face and fingers. When she recovered a bit, Ted had stood back up and held his fingers that were covered in her cum to her mouth, Andromeda seemed to understand and opened her mouth and started sucking off her juices she also reached between them and started stroking his cock through his trousers, but he had got so hard from eating her out that he came right away grunting her name. he pulled his fingers out her mouth and replaced them with his own mouth and tongue felling higher than he had ever felt before.

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where Love is more than just your name.

Just as they were about to move on the door swung open and they heard a familiar voice say

"All right kiddies break it up and hed back to your houses" they both looked over to see the mordified faces of their gryffindor pals Frank and Alice, they must have been making theit rounds. "Oh Ted? oh sorry mate um we're just gonna go yeah" Frank said as he backed away towards the door, he grabbed Alice's hand as he did so, Alice had this 'you have to tell me all about this later' look on her face as she looked at Andromeda as she and Frank left the astromony tower. Once they were gone, Andromeda and Ted burst into laughter of being caught by their friends, who could have taken house points away from them for being out of bed. They then looked at each other smiling, Ted then scrougified them both and looked back at the witch he loved

"maybe we should stop for tonight" he said Andromeda shook her head in agreement

"That was amazing" she basked still in her afterglow, Ted then pulled her into a hug and just held her "Where do we go from here Ted?" she asked

"I don't know, just as long as we're together Dromeda." he said

A/N

Trust Me- The Fray

Anywhere- Evanescence

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to keep the them coming. But everyone should expect a brutal confrontation with Rab soon


	11. She Loves You Yeah Yeah Yeah!

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 5: She Loves You Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Andromeda and Ted are finally starting to be true to their feelings but what will the consequences be?

Names with faces (people to characters0

Amelia Bones- Blake Lively

Edgar "Eddie" Bones- Chad Michael Murry

Alice Conners- Kristen Bell

Frank Longbottom- Ian Somerhalder

Ted's POV

Ted couldn't seem to stop smiling his goofy smile; he also couldn't seem to stop humming the Song "She Loves You" by one of the greatest bands in the world The Beatles. He then wondered how many other people in the wizarding world even knew who the The Beatles were, he bet Dumbledore knew them, Dumbledore was just cool that way. He practically waltzed through the Great Hall as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table to eat his breakfast, which he was starving for!! He took his seat next to Edgar "Eddie" Bones one of his close friends at Hogwarts , sitting next to him was twin sister Amelia.

"Good Morning!" Ted said

"You're in a good mood mate" Eddie said

"That I am, that I am." Ted responded

"And why are you in such a good mood Ted?" Amelia asked giggling slightly as she asked

"I think that it's going to a great day, love is in air today." Ted said as he dug into his bacon and eggs breakfast, not even noticing the blush he had caused Amelia when he said love was in the air, Eddie hadn't noticed either, men were dense this way.

Ted was completely oblivious to the fact that Amelia had had a crush on him since the end of their second year, but she also knew about his feelings for Andromeda but she figured one day he would realize that they were just too different, and he would come rushing into her arms instead, realizing she had been right in front of him all this time, and that she was more than just his best mate's sister. She would have Ted if it was the last thing she did.

Every once in a while Ted would look back at the Slythern table, which was completely on the opposite end of the great hall, to see Andromeda, she didn't look quite as openly happy as he did, but then again he could see that Narcissa was talking to her and she was trying to listen to her, nodding her head every once in a while so that she knew that she was listening. Out of her sisters Narcissa seemed to be the better sister to Andromeda, Ted knew that if Bellatrix had still been at school, after what happened between them last night, well if Bellatrix would have found out some how, he knew he would never be eating solid food again. He knew Bellatrix would be the greatest obstacle, she and Rab, Rab seemed to be too interested in the other Slytherin girls at the moment though, it was already all over Hogwarts that he and Danielle O'Riley were snogging in the Slytherin common room yesterday. Which made Ted wonder if he and Andromeda had rules about their engagement, that it was alright for him to see other women which would make it alright for them to be together or something, though he seriously doubted that once he began to think it. Not that it mattered now that he had Dromeda he wasn't letting her go, not to Rab not to anyone. However last night when he was going down on her he noticed that she didn't have any barriers which meant someone else had taken her virginity, he assumed it was Rab, though this upset him but he knew that after she had been with him she would never want anyone else, he would make sure of that.

He couldn't wait to be with her again.

After Transfigurations Andromeda went to the library to write the parchments for her transfiguration and charms essays. She got completely through the transfiguration essay and started the charms essay when Alice came up and took a seat at her table, saying nothing but smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop looking at me like that" Andromeda said

Alice did nothing. Andromeda put her quill down and looked at Alice, "What?" she asked

"You have to tell me everything!" Alice said excitedly, she knew that Ted had a thing for her but walking in on them last night required a full synopsis from start to finish.

Andromeda thought about it for a few moments it could be helpful to share her happiness it wasn't like she could confine in Cissy. And she trusted Alice to keep her secrets. "Fine I'll tell you but not here." Andromeda said collecting her things.

They made there way to the girls prefect bathroom on the third floor, they figured they wouldn't be bothered there. They took comfort on the floor leaning against the sinks. Andromeda wasn't really sure where to begin. How far should she go back? Alice just looked at her patiently.

"It's okay Andromeda, you can open up to me, I'm really good at keeping secrets, I know what's going on between you and Ted is complicated and that I can't mention it to anyone else, but you shouldn't have to keep this all to yourself, so share girl, share!" Alice told her.

"Well, your right it is complicated, really complicated. I guess I've always had feelings for Ted, he's always had feelings for me. But I didn't know how to approach him, I let my fears and doubts cloud my mind. I thought about him a lot this summer actually, the thought of him really got me through. Since I was three, my only objective in life has been to marry Rab, but that's not what I want at all, I hate Rab. And Ted's just so wonderful." She started

"Yeah, he's quite the catch, Ted is." Alice said

"How am I going to make this work?" She said scared

"It's not going to be easy, but nothing worth while in life is. The most worth while things are the things your not suppose to do." Alice said

"Yeah, but if we continue this relationship, both Ted and my life could be in danger. If my family found out that I'm in love with a muggle-born and won't be marrying Rabastan Lestrange they'd kill me." Andromeda said

"They don't sound much like a family to me then. If they can't see how happy Ted makes you, and how much he cares, then why should they get a say in it. I understand why it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them anytime soon, no need to get your heads chopped off before you've used them, but when the time comes to tell them, which you will, just remember that it hurts more to not to be true to yourself, than it does to just please others. You only get one life to live Andromeda and if you want to live it out with Ted than you should. But we should keep it secret for now." Alice said. This really helped Andromeda.

"Thanks Alice, I could never tell m sisters about this, and most of the time their all I have." Andromeda said

"Wow, you really are a prisoner aren't you?" Alice said

"That's a perfect way to put it."

"Well I'm here for you, you can always come to me if you need anything." Alice said with a smile. Andromeda was overwhelmed by this. A few tears fell from her eyes

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot to me." Andromeda said. Alice just smiled and scooted closer to her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"No problem, now tell me what exactly what Ted was doing to you, to make you reach all those high notes you were hitting, before Frank and I walked in." Alice said intrigued. Andromeda turned dark red, she had forgotten that part for a moment.

"Never mind, never mind, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that question, have you full on shagged yet though?" Alice inquired

"No, we haven't but…" Andromeda started

"But what?"

"I'm not a virgin. I let Rab do it over the summer, it was awful I never thought I would want to do anything like that every again. But when Ted was doing those things to me last night, it was all I wanted." Andromeda said blushing like crazy

"Well obviously you're more attracted to Ted, and Ted is more in tune with your needs." Alice stated

"My needs?" Andromeda asked

"Your sexual and not to mention your emotional needs." Alice said with complete confidence

"I have those?" Andromeda asked

"Everyone does honey, most people just aren't open to it." Alice said

"Do you think he'll be mad, when he finds out about Rab?" She asked

"Do you regret it." Andromeda shook her head in yes, "Then no, he won't care, and as long as eventually you let Ted shag you, he won't care." Alice said.

They stayed in the girls prefect bathroom for awhile longer talking about lots of different things, Andromeda was glad to have a friend finally.

It would be another two weeks before Ted and Andromeda would get together again. They decided that they would stay behind on the next hogsmeade weekend, which was also Valentines weekend. With everyone else including her sister and Rab gone, the castle would be practically empty, for the whole morning and afternoon. Ted's would insist that he has not been studying enough with all of his prefect duties and quidditch practices that he simply needed the extra time, and Andromeda would fake a really good cold, and insist she'd stay in bed. It was the perfect plan.

A/N Next chapter will be up shortly


	12. A Very Happy Valentines Day

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 6: A Very Happy Valentines Day

Chapter rating NC-17

Pretty Graphic don't read if you don't want too!!

Their Saturday had finally come, Andromeda's faked a cold without making anyone suspicious at all, however Amelia wasn't about to let Ted give up this Hogsmeade weekend without a fight. The Bones twins and Ted sat in the Hufflepuff common room, Ted and Eddie were finishing their game of wizards chess before Eddie left for Hogsmeade and Amelia was trying real hard to get Ted to come with them.

"Ted you can do that work when you get back, come on we won't get another Hogsmeade weekend until next month, please come." She pleaded and whined

"Amelia my mind is made up, I'm not going to Hogsmeade," he said

"We're prefects we have to go." She stated taking a shot in the dark

"No you (we) don't" Ted and Eddie said in unison

Amelia let out a moan of frustration "But it Valentines Day doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really." Ted said irritated

"FINE! don't go see if I care!!" Amelia shouted as she rushed out of the commonroom

"What is with her?" Ted asked looking at her brother

"I'd say someone wanted spend Valentines Day with you in particular mate." Eddie said

"What?" Ted asked confused

"She got a thing for you mate, isn't obvious?" Eddie said

Ted looked down at the chess board, he felt real low at that moment, he totally disregarded Amelia, had he lead her on? he hadn't meant too.

"It's alright Ted you don't feel the same way about her, she'll get over it." Eddie said and then he leaned in closer to Ted "Don't you have to go get ready for your date with Andromeda?" he whispered. Ted shook his head and smiled; as he did his King beat Eddie's king's head off

"I win" Ted said smiling

"Only because I let you win" Eddie said smirking

After everyone had left Ted made his way down to the Trophy room were he was to meet Andromeda, he had gotten there first, he was looking over the Quidditch trophies trying to see how many the Hufflepuff house had won, there hadn't been many, he was hoping one day he'd win one of these trophies. It was then he heard someone come up behind him, he turned around to see the girl he loved, she wearing kaki pants and a white turtle neck sweater and an amazing smile.

"Hi" She said happily

"Hi" he replied as he walked towards her, and then he leaned down to give her a chaste but still lovely kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day." he said

"So where are we going to go?" Andromeda asked, she had been wondering for awhile now where they were actually going to seek off to.

"It a surprise." Ted said as he took her hand to lead he down the corridors, it was the first time that she and Ted had held hands, it was a good thing he was holding her hand because she felt like she was going to float away. Then finally they stopped in the middle of a hallway, and just stood there. Andromeda looked at Ted quizzically and before she could say anything a door appeared in front of them, Ted smiled as he walked them over to the door and opened it, pulling them both inside.

"Where are we?" Andromeda asked slightly scared

"The Room of Requirements" Ted said beaming at her.

"This place really exists?" Andromeda asked in disbelief

"Yeah, Frank and I stumbled upon it last year." He said. And then the room started to change, the lighting became dimmer, dozens of lit candles appeared and a giant comfy bed also appeared. Andromeda looked at Ted and lifted her eyebrows; she walked over towards the bed and turned her back to look at Ted

"Well Mr. Tonks, somebody's very optimistic." She said sarcastically as she sat down on the end of the bed. Ted blushed "Maybe a little." he sat down next to her. Andromeda looked at the floor.

"I need to tell you something, Rab and I… " she started

"I know" he interrupted

"You do?" he nodded, "Are you angry?" she asked scared

"No." he said simply. Andromeda gave a small smile. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, she nodded, Ted then reached over to her and began to stroke her cheek, "I will never hurt you." he stated, "I know" she said as she leaned over to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ted pushed his tongue into her mouth and that rewarded he a moan from her, their tongue danced back and forth, but she wanted more contact, so she straddled his lap as they continued to make love with their mouths. She was grinding against his erection and he was rubbing her breasts through her sweater, Andromeda pulled back and looked a Ted, she then reach down and pulled her sweater over her head, revealing that she had not worn a bra at all today, he marveled at how prefect her breast looked, he leaned down to lick her hardened pink nipple, She gasped at the contact, she then said "we have too many clothes on." He shook his head not trusting he own voice. He quickly stood up and tore his clothes off as fast as he could, and Andromeda shimmied herself out of her pants and knickers. Ted drank in the view before him

"You are so beautiful." he said in a low and extremely sexy voice that caused Andromeda to blush at his words.

They then both got back on the bed and continued to kiss and touch and explore each other.

Are you busy?

Can we meet?

'Cause I feel you

When I breathe

Will you tell me

Should I love you?

Can I save you?

Can I touch you

Ted had gone right back to exploring her breasts taking on breast in his moth and the other in his hand, twisting and biting at her sensitive nipples, causing to toss her head back and forth and she was mewing like a cat, her sounds went straight to his cock, one of Andromeda's hands were on Ted's head and the other was over her head grasping the pillow, as Ted switched breasts her moans turned into throaty moans and wetness started to pool at her core, when Ted stopped she grunted in frustration, he merely smirked as he worked his way down her abdomen kissing way down never looking away from her eyes completely turned on by the lust in her hooded hazel eyes. And then he kissed over her damp curls and then dove into her sex, she screamed out at the contact.

And my visions are undeniable

And the words you speak are so undefyable

You're a drug, you're just so incomparable

And you're the only thing I can do

I'm see through

He paid special attention to her clit absolutely driving her insane as his finger ran over her labia and then he shoved them into her channel which caused her to scream and arch off the bed. Ted continued his assault on her pussy alternating between sucking and biting her clit as he twisted his fingers around in her tight sleeve until Andromeda was seeing stars and then felt the pressure build and then explode while screaming out Ted's name, Ted moved his mouth down to her entrance and drank all the cum that she had to offer him, shaking from her intense orgasm as she stroked Ted's head as he finished lick her up.

"You didn't have to" she said slightly embarrassed

"I wanted to" as he said licking his lip and laughing at her embarrassment.

He and then climbed back up to kiss her, she tasted herself on her tongue but she kind of liked it, it was making her really horny to think he would go so far to satisfy her and now she wanted to return the favor, she start to push on his shoulder trying to flip him over but was unsuccessful, Ted started smiling when he realized what she was trying to do, and the flipped himself over allowing her to climb on top of him, she started kissing and sucking on his neck and Adams apple rewarding her a throaty groan from him, and she realized she wanted him to make more noise, she worked her way to his nipples and started repeating what he had done to her, Ted started groan and gasping not realizing how sensitive his nipples were, but Andromeda soon became distracted by the appendage that was poking her belly and as she continued her assault on his nipples and then grasped his cock in her hand, and Ted eye flew open and he arched upward

"Oh Fuck!!" he yelled out, Andromeda let go of his cock in shock

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked wide eyed

"No! no gods no, it was really good…don't stop!" he gasped

"Oh!" she said realizing as she started grasping and stroking his cock again

"Oh please baby suck it, kiss it please!" he exclaimed

She understood what Ted wanted as she took his mushroom crowned head into her mouth and sucked Ted arched his back and moan loudly which really turned Andromeda on and she started bobbing up and down his shaft and then took her free hand to stork what was left that she couldn't fit into her mouth, Ted was is total bliss

"OOOHHH YES! Oh Dromeda! Dromeda! You suck my cock so good!" he moaned out. His words caused Andromeda to become wetter and caused her to moan on his cock, which then made Ted arch up again, screaming out her name his eyes rolling into the back of his head, she felt his balls tighten up she knew what was to happen next and she moaned harder against him as he blew his load into her mouth and she drank down his salty cum as he had hers not missing a drop. 'What a woman' he thought as he lied there panting. A huge smirk broke out across Andromeda's face very pleased with herself

Are you lonely?

Can't you see

That you love me in my dreams?

Will you touch me

When I say to you

That I love you?

I'd burn in Hell for you

And my visions are undeniable

And the words you speak are so undefyable

You're a drug, you're just so incomparable

And you're the only thing I can do

I'm see through

Although Ted had cum he was still hard, and before Andromeda could crawl back up to his mouth he stopped her

"Wait" he croaked "I want you on top."

Andromeda just looked at him confused

"It would be easier for you if we did it with you on top." Ted repeated himself

Andromeda finally took the hint and she positioned herself over his cock, she took his cock in one hand and pt the other on his stomach to balance herself, instead of positioning the head in her entrance right away she started rubbing her wet pussy against his cock, sliding up and down, when the head of his cock made contact with her clit she screamed out and started grinding her clit against the head of his cock.

"Dromeda please stop teasing" he moaned out, she smirked at him and then positioned his head at her entrance and push him in and pressed herself all the way down his cock in one swift motion which caused her breath to catch her breath in her throat, as Ted screamed in ecstasy.

Are you busy?

Can we hum?

'Cause I know you are the one

Will you tell me

Can I love you?

Can I save you?

Can I touch you?

Andromeda gave herself time to adjust to Ted size, she felt so full, it was weird and incredible all at the same time. They were both panting as Andromea stated thrusting in a slowly at first and then as she started to feel the pressure she started thrusting faster, until their hips were slapping against each other, the sound echoing off the walls. Andromeda was still using one hand to balance herself on top the other hand was squeezing on of her own breast, while the other breast continued to swing in time with her thrusting. Ted had never seen anything so sexy in his whole life, he then moved one of his hands for her waist to her pussy where his thumb began to rub circles around her clit, which caused her to scream

"Oh gods Ted!!" she yelled, she couldn't take it anymore, both of her hands went to his shoulders, and she lowered herself down, until their foreheads were touch, one of Teds hands went to the middle of her back and the ontop of her ass, she continued to ride him harder, in this position Ted's cock was banging into her cervix and rubbing her g-spot at the same time, Andromeda was now moaning uncontrollably, Ted was moaning a string of obscenities that was driving the both of them insane bringing them closer to the edge, he then felt Andromeda's walls clench around his cock and she started shaking "Yes Ted! oohhh!!" she cried out as she came really hard, when Ted felt her flood of release he too came, screaming her name practically shattering her eardrums as he did, she felt his hot cum explode inside her, casing her to moan again as her body went limp, Ted cock still thrusting shallowly inside her until he was completely spent.

And my visions are undeniable

And the words you speak are so undefyable

You're a drug, you're just so incomparable

And you're the only thing I can do

I'm see through

And my visions are undeniable

So incomparable

Undeniable

I'm see through

Both of them panting in bliss, Ted still inside of her, Andromeda lifted herself up so she could look into Ted's eyes

"I love you Ted." she said full of passion and without any doubt. Ted's chest swelled, and a huge smile broke across his face. It was the first time Andromeda had said it, to him and to anyone for that matter. and then he pulled her down to him, and plled her into an amzing kiss, slow and sensual, letting her know just how much he loved her, and then he pulled back from her

"Thanks for my first time." he said smiling his goofy sexy smile

"Happy Valentines Day Ted." she said

"Happy Valentines Day Dromeda."

Song

See Through- Megan McCauley

A/N

I'm really sorry I've been having some major problems with my computer but I think it's fixed now, and I'm finally working out the story to a point where I'm satisfied. PLEASE REVIEW it would me alot to me. I hope your all loving the story thus far, more to come.

also check out my Black Sister's videos on youtube and rate them please!!

/profile?userjenbona


	13. Because of You

Chapter One: The Tonks's

Chapter 7 Because of You

Ted/Andromeda

Ted and Andromeda laid together in total after bliss of just having made love together for the first time. They lay together naked, they're legs entangled, Ted held her close and protectively, afraid to let her go, his fingers twisting her curls lightly.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Andromeda whispered

"We Could" Ted said, Andromeda just smiled knowing that they couldn't, but it was still a nice thought.

"What's your family like? You talk about them sometimes; I know you have a sister." Andromeda asked wanting to know all she could about the boy she loved.

"Yeah I have a sister, her name is Carly, she's four years older to me, she's a talented artist, and she's working at the museum of art in London while she's going to the university. She still doesn't understand the whole magical thing. She has the softest sweetest voice but she swears like bloody sailor, it's shocking the things that come out of her mouth but utterly hilarious at the same time since she still has the voice of an eight year old girl." Ted Said laughing, and then continued

"I also have an older brother his name is Grant, he's pretty popular, all the girls back home are in love with him, he plays a lot of sports, and when he's done with school he wants to go to the university for business. We get along pretty well. My parents are really great, they've been really supportive, it took a bit of adjusting for them, but they've adapted well. My dads a carpenter he makes tables, desks, chairs, and houses even. My Mum works at a local gallery in town and sells paintings and such; she's where my sister gets all of her artistical talent. My towns pretty small too, everyone knows everyone and their business, but everyone thinks I'm off at some private school my parents can't afford, but their all good people, I'm treated like a celebrity when I go back home, everyone hoping they can figure out where I've really been, not that they'd believe me even if I did tell them. But I wouldn't trade the time I've spent in the magical world for anything, It's strange living in-between worlds though, never quite knowing where I fit, people treating me differently on a daily basis depending on where I am and who I'm with, it's like I'm living two different lives, like I'm two different people."

"I know what you mean, when I'm at home I have to hide all my feelings and thoughts, and I'm a totally different person with my family I have to be, because who I really am is unacceptable to them." Andromeda said sadly.

"Because of me." He said feeling a little guilty

"Yes because of you. You helped me see beyond what I was taught, beyond all the prejudice, and the smoke and mirrors. Remember when you asked me on the train how my summer went?"

"Yeah, you said it was horrid and you didn't want to talk about it, right?" he said

"Right. Well it was horrid because a few days before I left for Hogwarts, the Dark Lord came to my house for dinner." she said. Ted looked as if he were in shock, but she knew he was still listening "Bella acted as if it was the highest honor any of us could have received, the way she fawned over him was disgusting. The Malfoys, The Lestranges, My Uncle and his family they were all there. And we all sitting down to dinner with this murdering mad man, all I wanted to do was run out of the dinning room screaming, or worse just giving up and submissing to their ideals, but one single thought kept me at that table, calmed me down and gave me courage. Do you know what that thought was?" she asked him

"No, what was it?" he asked

"You"

"Me?" he said shocked

"Because of you Ted I was able to sit at that table not utterly afraid, later that night I promised myself and my little cousin Sirius that I would make my own destiny and not follow the Dark Lord like my family. I have become a much better person because of you Ted. No one has ever cared for me like you do, know one has ever made me believe in myself like you do. When I'm with you, I feel like anything is possible. Thank you Ted." her love shined through her eyes as she looked at Ted confessing her feelings

"Your Welcome." he said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. They made love once more before they got dressed and left the Room of Requirements, everyone would be returning from Hogsmeade soon, and Andromeda was suppose to be "sick" and in bed, and Ted was suppose to be "Studying". So they kissed one last time for the day, Andromeda headed back to her room while Ted headed for the Library, he actually did need to study for his exams in charms and potions.

A/N sorry for not adding anything in so long, and sorry for the short chapter. I promise more to come soon


End file.
